


New Love

by Chocovevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: Kokichi getting over an ex (and failing). Rantaro pining. And Kaito being a hoe.





	1. New Rules

When it came to love, Kokichi Ouma only knew two things. 

Love was scary.

Kaito was his world. 

The future astronaut was the supreme leader’s entire being, the only reason he was alive, his astro cake. His smile was brighter than the stars with lips softer than goddamn anything in the world. His hair reminded Kokichi of autumn’s night sky. His voice was the beauty of the stars. Everything about Kaito Momota was so perfect. 

And he was all on Kokichi’s mind as he got ready for their date. He layered gloss over gloss of clear nail polish, all while his feet’s gloss was drying. Despite this date seeming like nothing special, Kokichi was ecstatic. It was Kokichi’s idea to celebrate Kaito getting his acceptance letter to some fancy college by recreating their first date. If he was honest, thinking about their first date made him laugh. 

It was supposed to be a simple date of movies and ice cream, but Kaito was too nervous so he ended up bringing his friends for moral support. Kokichi retaliated by inviting his friends too. Together, this was chaos. The large group had spent most of Kaito’s money just from tickets and snacks, only to get kicked out of the theater because of Kokichi starting a popcorn war. Then, after forcing their friends to leave, they strolled down the street and bought ice cream from vendor. It was in the front of a Macy’s did they have their first kiss. Kaito’s lips tasted like strawberries that day. 

Kokichi smiled at the thought of Kaito’s lips. They were usually chapped, but warm and protecting. Just like Kaito. 

He tied up his curls into a loose ponytail and grabbed his jacket. He looked good. Nothing perfect but the way the oversized space jacket looked with the plain purple tee was a good choice. Kaito would surely be pleased. 

His phone buzzed, signalling that Kokichi had received a text. He glanced at it and fiddled with the ends of his coat, reading the text. 

Kaito baby <3: hey

You: hey idiot <333

You: hope ur ready for tonite ;))

Kaito baby <3: of course i am! i’m kaito momota! 

Kaito baby <3: but are u ready for me?????

You: kokichi ouma is ready for anything!

With that, Kokichi tucked his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, along with his earbuds and wallet. He didn’t even bother reading the next text message as he got into his car, waiting a few moments for the heater to kick in. 

For a few minutes, he stayed at bliss thinking of his Kaito. Yes, he could be annoying with his in your face attitude about anything. But he was still his. His gaze was his, his eyes were always on Kokichi, and so were his lips. Kaito was his, and he was Kaito’s. 

It was then when he got bored of thoughts as he started up his car. To fight this boredom, he turned on the radio to listen to some sort of song. 

Most them were pop songs he was indifferent to, so he only tuned out the lyrics. Until, his focus was suddenly on certain lyrics.

> _One, don’t pick up the phone. You know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone._
> 
> _Two, don’t let him in. You’ll have to kick him out again._
> 
> _Three, don’t be his friend. You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning._
> 
> _And if you’re under him,_
> 
> _You ain’t getting over him._

Kokichi felt himself nod along with the song. It seemed to fit along well with how he’d deal with a breakup. Plus, it was catchy and would probably stay in his head for the whole day.

After about ten minutes, he pulled up to the front of the theater, where he saw Kaito waiting. Kokichi got out of his small car and waved at him. Once Kaito saw him, he gave a smile.   
But it wasn't his usual smile. It was more… pitying. Like a guilty puppy. Kokichi only smiled nervously before retreating into his fake grin. 

“Kaito! You ready to fuck the amazing Kokichi!” He shouted, enough for most to turn their heads in surprise. Kaito’s face immediately turned red and he glared at Kokichi, “Kichi!” Kaito hissed, “Shut up!” Kokichi only grinned and placed his hands behind his back, “You love me~” Kaito muttered an unfortunately and Kokichi just laughed. 

They walked hand in hand into the theater, Kokichi noticed Kaito’s loose grip. The two sat in silence for a bit, seemingly willing to talk about anything to fill up the lack of conversation. 

“So,” Kokichi started, “How was your day?” 

Kaito huffed and laughed, “That’s the best you got?” 

Kokichi pouted as tears began to well up in his eyes, “K-kaito is a BUULLLLYYYY!” He screamed out dramatically. Kaito stopped his laughing and immediately began to shush and quiet him down.  
Once he was quiet, Kaito sighed, “I’ll humor you, I had an okay day…” his voice trailed off at the end. Kokichi stared at him, his heart rate increasing by the second. 

Oh god, was Kaito upset at Kokichi?

Kaito suddenly let go of Kokichi’s hand and looked at him, dark mauve eyes meeting clear amethyst gems.   
“I need to talk to you,” 

Kokichi’s breath stopped, just for a second though. 

“We, uh, should talk somewhere private,” 

Kokichi stayed silent, his mind racing while his expression stayed blank. 

They both went outside, the spring breeze making Kokichi a bit sick. 

Without warning, Kaito started to talk, “So… I’ve been lying to you.”

Kokichi’s expression stayed eerily blank as Kaito kept on talking. 

“I… I’ve been seeing Maki for a few weeks now. I don’t know how it happened, she just kissed me one day and…” he sighed, “I realized that I love her more than I love you,” 

That’s when it all broke. His world, his love, everything. He lost his world to a _fucking cheating bitch. _He stared at Kaito, his mouth not saying anything but his eyes searching for answers. Everything was normal a few seconds ago, why make things worse now?__

__But instead, his face easily broke into a grin,_ _

__“Kaito… you know I hate liars,” Kokichi said darkly, his eyes a sea of emotions that would always be repressed._ _

__With that he slowly walked away. He walked back to his car and locked the door. Secretly, he was hoping that Kaito would run after him. That his world would come back knocking on his door (or car window. Kokichi wasn’t picky)._ _

__He didn’t._ _

______________________________________________________________________________ _

__When he got back home, his true emotions started to pour out of him. He sat on his couch, his eyes wanting to cry but no tears coming out. He squeezed his shakings hands as he recounted the events that happened only moments ago,_ _

___”I realized I love her more than I love you,” ____ _

____That was the line. The line that destroyed Kokichi Ouma. The line that reduced him to a quiet and meek person. The line that rebuilt the wall that was previously destroyed by Kaito. It only took one sentence and he was shattered._ _ _ _

____He inhaled sharply as he grabbed his phone. He couldn’t stay sulking forever, he was Kokichi Ouma. He should… call someone. Yeah._ _ _ _

____His finger shook over the “Shuichi Saihara” contact name. He could call Shuichi, but he was friends with Kaito. And Kokichi was insistent on forgetting everything about his cheating ex._ _ _ _

____Kaede? No, she’s too sugary. Besides, she’s good friends with Maki._ _ _ _

____Iruma? No, she’s fucking hopeless at making someone feel better._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, one contact name caught his eye, “Rantaro Amami”. He achieved his phone number because of a group project but… Rantaro’s aloofness felt desirable right now.  
Hesitantly, he pressed the call button. _ _ _ _

____Ring. Ring._ _ _ _

____Rantaro wasn’t going to answer._ _ _ _

____Ring. Ring._ _ _ _

____Rantaro wasn’t going to answer._ _ _ _

____Ring. Click._ _ _ _

____“Hello?”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro answered._ _ _ _

____“H-hi Rani…”_ _ _ _

____“Kokichi?” Rantaro said, his voice full of the concern Kokichi wanted, “Are you okay?” His voice was warm, it was the warmth that he craved._ _ _ _

____“I… I don’t know,” Never in his life had he been this vulnerable. He felt like puking, puking out his emotions. All the emotions he never wanted. He wanted to just-  
Rantaro’s voice interrupted him and his thoughts, _ _ _ _

____“Do you want me to come over?”_ _ _ _

____It was then when Kokichi looked around in his house. It was empty, it always was. Clothes were littered around the floors along with wrappers and papers. Notebooks were stacked, some new. Most were filled to the brim with drawings, schools notes, journal entries, etc. Dishes were stacked high on his table, on counters, in the sink. He was an absolute mess without knowing it._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Kokichi said quietly._ _ _ _

____Rantaro said an okay and hung up, supposedly coming over._ _ _ _

____It was then Kokichi remember that the two lived fairly close to each other when he heard a knock after their call._ _ _ _

____To put it simply, Rantaro was handsome. With his emerald eyes and seemingly soft lips, he was everyone’s dream. His looks wasn’t where it stopped either. His playboy nature and kind words had both guys and girls falling over to get his attention. But, Rantaro was picky. He only allowed a select few to talk to, making him mysterious. Which is something all the girls want apparently._ _ _ _

____To say that Rantaro was perfect was an understatement. He was untouchable, immaculate, and pure._ _ _ _

____Kokichi? He was an asshole. And that was what he’d always be._ _ _ _

____Kokichi opened the door for him and Rantaro looked at him.  
“Are you okay?” He repeated. _ _ _ _

____Kokichi went into his usual grin and held his hands behind his back, squeezing them, “Of course Rani! I’m absolutely PERFECT ya know?”_ _ _ _

____Lies. He was a useless member of society and only was a waste of food and energy._ _ _ _

____Rantaro smiled, it was the same smile that Kaito gave Kokichi. Pitying. “Your house doesn’t look okay,” he said, stepping in and taking off his shoes without an invitation. Kokichi huffed and closed the door behind the two, “Who says it’s your job to judge me,” he said sharply._ _ _ _

____Rantaro stared at him, his eyes in an ‘oh’ shape and his eyes surprised. Surprise was a good look on him. “I was kidding Kokichi,”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi retreated into his usual grin, “I know! I was kidding nishishi!”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro shook his head and sat down on a nearby couch, patting the seat next to him. “Come sit and we can talk,”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi sat down but said, “Who said I wanted to talk? Maybe I told you to come here so I could kidnap you,”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro smiled innocently, Kokichi noticed a little blush from him (god that was cute), “You would’ve pulled out the bat and knock me out if you wanted to kidnap me,”_ _ _ _

____Weird assumption but true._ _ _ _

____“Maybe I’ll feed you something that’ll poison you and you’ll die,” Kokichi said, allowing himself to sink into the couch. Rantaro kept on smiling, “I highly doubt you have food,”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi sighed, “What do you want, Rani?”_ _ _ _

____“I want to know why you’re so upset,”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi went back into his cartoonish persona, grinning widely as he swung his legs, “Because my beloved Kaito broke up with me of course!”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro’s eyes widen, his emotion obviously shock and pity. He instantly scooted closer to Kokichi and gave him an ‘I’m sorry’ look. That look killed him because it was the same look Kaito gave him before Kokichi left._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry,”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi only grinned, his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to look at the other boy, “It’s okay! I don’t give a shit!”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro shook his head, “You obviously do. You called me here for a reason,”_ _ _ _

____“Well, you still don’t know my motives, Rani,”_ _ _ _

____“Who said I needed to know?”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi found himself letting out a small laugh and Rantaro laughed with him, the two boys growing slightly closer now._ _ _ _

____“But seriously,” Rantaro said after the laughter had subsided, “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____‘No,’ Kokichi thought, looking into Rantaro’s eyes, ‘I’m not,’_ _ _ _

____“Hell yeah I am!” He shouted out, standing up on the couch. Rantaro laughed again, “Slow your roll,” he said calmly, an affection in his eyes._ _ _ _

____It was an affection that Kokichi both feared and craved._ _ _ _

____Kokichi grinned at him despite his aching heart, “We’re still young Rani!”_ _ _ _

____“We’re both seventeen,”_ _ _ _

____“Still! I could get us in a nightclub easily!”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro shook his head, “We’re underaged Kokichi. Besides, with your looks, they’ll think you’re twelve.”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi touched Rantaro’s nose with his finger, an action that made both boys blush.  
“I have connections Rani. Don’t ever doubt me,” _ _ _ _

____Rantaro blinked, looking into Kokichi’s lavender eyes. Kokichi could feel the hesitation and temptation coming off of the other boy. It was as if he was having a mini internal fight with himself._ _ _ _

____“Okay,” Rantaro said, much to the other boy’s surprise._ _ _ _

____Kokichi’s grin grew wider, “You’re gonna love Troy,”_ _ _ _

____The dark haired boy jumped off the couch, slightly wincing when his feet met the hard floor but excited nonetheless.  
“Come on Rani!” He shouted, quickly grabbing his shoes and pulling them on, “Free drinks here we come!” _ _ _ _

____“No drinking, Kokichi,”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi pouted, “You’re eally no fun,”  
\_ _ _ _

____Not so surprisingly, the club was far away from the two boy’s neighborhood. Possibly because of how flashy it was._ _ _ _

____Troy was a hipster looking club with green neon signs, a wooden floor and indie music. Death Cab For A Cutie and Lana Del Rey were common artists to feature on the “mixtape” of Troy. Maybe some Halsey would be mixed in if it was a good night. But there was only one reason Kokichi loved the place._ _ _ _

____He got in for free._ _ _ _

____“Ayyy Juro!” Kokichi said to a large man with bright red hair, “I’ve missed you my beloved!” Rantaro flinched at that._ _ _ _

____Juro laughed and ruffled Kokichi’s hair, “Boss! Good to see ya here! I’m on my shift but I’ll talk to ya in ten!”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi chuckled and gave Juro a dark smile, “You better. Or else I’ll have you DEAD,”_ _ _ _

____Juro gave back his own dark smile, bringing up a fist to Kokichi face, “Not if you’re dead first,”_ _ _ _

____Before Rantaro could say anything, the two burst out in laughter while hugging._ _ _ _

____“I’ll see you later Juro!” Juro nodded and laughed as he let the two in._ _ _ _

____Inside the club smelled like a mix of lavender and gin. Not a very pleasant smell but it was something Kokichi got used to. Rantaro seemed sick which only made Kokichi laugh. A live band sang about some recent heartbreak and the melancholy from it and people were, surprisingly, dancing to it. Some sang along even though they had no idea what the lyrics were. It wasn’t your typical club atmosphere but Kokichi loved it._ _ _ _

____It was like being part of a really big family._ _ _ _

____Besides, Rantaro seemed pleased being there. He was slightly dancing and his face was flushed with excitement. If a cute boy wanted to be here, more reason to stay._ _ _ _

____Wait, what was he thinking? Was he crazy because Kaito broke up with him a mere hour ago? Oh god, now he was desperate. What next, he’d have a one night stand with anyone?_ _ _ _

____Kokichi glanced at Rantaro and all of his perfection. His lime colored hair bounced slightly as the taller boy was on the balls of his feet. It was messy and obviously needed combing but it seemed to perfectly frame Rantaro’s perfect square face and his emerald eyes. His eyes shone in the dark club along with his various earrings and bracelets. It made Kokichi wonder about Rantaro’s other piercings..._ _ _ _

____So far, there was only one person who Kokichi wouldn’t mind sleeping with._ _ _ _

____The band stopped playing and the regular mixtape played, a mixtape that Kokichi knew well. As people danced, Kokichi felt the strong urge to join in the madness. He grabbed Rantaro’s hand, their fingers immediately intertwining._ _ _ _

____They both glanced at each other, a silent agreement coming between them. Hurriedly, Kokichi and Rantaro made their way to the dancefloor._ _ _ _

____The found a decent spot nearby the left of the club. Together, the two started to dance. Together. They danced together in unison, their hands still clasped together as the two danced, their moves very different but still working together well._ _ _ _

____Kokichi’s dance moves consisted of lots of hip shaking and sexual moves, something that attracted quite a few people to him. Meanwhile, Rantaro’s dancing was akin to something from a hip hop team, consisting of smooth steps to the left before bumping hips with Kokichi; a move that made both boys laugh._ _ _ _

____The night was perfect. Kokichi, for once, felt amazing. The pain from Kaito leaving him was whisked away, if only for a moment._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, Rantaro was close to him. The taller boy had seemingly grabbed Kokichi’s hips and pulled him closer to him. His lips were close and seemed soft. Kokichi wrapped his arms on the back of Rantaro’s head, intangling his hair with his fingers._ _ _ _

____It was soft and smooth, unlike Kaito’s._ _ _ _

____Kokichi felt Rantaro’s warm breath on his face, he was so close that if he leaned in…_ _ _ _

____“Can I kiss you?” Rantaro whispered, his voice gentle while his eyes were full of want and, dare Kokichi say, lust._ _ _ _

____Kokichi nodded slowly, pushing Rantaro’s head closer to his lips. The two’s lips met with a sweet kiss their faces in pure bliss. Until…_ _ _ _

____Ring. Ring._ _ _ _

____Kokichi’s phone rang._ _ _ _

____He pulled away from Rantaro, the warmth no longer on his lips. Kokichi glanced at the caller ID._ _ _ _

____It was Kaito._ _ _ _

____“I have to take this,” Kokichi said, taking a step away from Rantaro. The taller looked at him, frowning but he nodded anyways. Kokichi nodded back and quickly walked away from the dancefloor._ _ _ _

____He passed Juro but the redhead didn’t seem to notice his boss. Once outside, he pressed ‘Answer’._ _ _ _

____“Hello?” He said, his breathing quickening._ _ _ _

____“Kokichi?”_ _ _ _

____Kaito’s voice was like a memory, distant and hazy._ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry baby,”_ _ _ _

____His words were slurred, possibly from drinking._ _ _ _

____“Kaito… why are you calling me?”_ _ _ _

____“I…,” He hesitated for a while before answering, “I just want to feel you,”_ _ _ _

____When Kokichi was silent, Kaito continued, “I just want to feel you baby. You and your soft skin. You and your sleek hair. Everything about you baby, you’re perfect. Forget about Maki Roll. Right now, I want you.”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi’s breath hitched. He felt himself quivering at the thought of Kaito thinking about him again. Right now, he wanted to feel Kaito’s breath on his skin, his calloused hands going through Kokichi’s hair. Right now, Kokichi wanted to feel all of that._ _ _ _

____He wanted to be all Kaito looked at._ _ _ _

____“Come over baby,” Kaito said, his voice quiet._ _ _ _

____“Okay,”_ _ _ _

____Kaito told where he was and then the two hung up. Kokichi pressed a hand to his heavily beating heart, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down._ _ _ _

____“Kokichi?”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi turned around to see Rantaro, the boy he kissed just a few minutes ago._ _ _ _

____Now, for some reason, the thought of kissing Rantaro felt… wrong. As if it was Kokichi cheating on Kaito and not the other way around. Kokichi tried to smother his thoughts but the feeling of Rantaro’s lips on his kept on resurfacing.  
It felt… right. As if the feeling of kissing Kaito was amplified by ten. Kissing Rantaro was like kissing light; warm, refreshing and astonishing. It wasn’t just two faces pulling in together; kissing Rantaro was a surge of passion that Kokichi was missing from his life. _ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____“Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah… Look, I’m gonna go to Kaito’s alright?”_ _ _ _

____The look in Rantaro’s eyes wounded Kokichi as the boy nodded._ _ _ _

____“But,” Rantaro said, taking a step towards Kokichi._ _ _ _

____His hand was suddenly beneath Kokichi’s chin. It forced the smaller boy to look up at Rantaro’s eyes. There was a clashing of purple and green for a moment before Rantaro spoke again,_ _ _ _

____“I want you to call me if you need anything. If Kaito tries anything with you, call me,”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi grinned, “Don’t worry Rani! If he does try anything, I’ll punch him in the gut,”_ _ _ _

____Rantaro smiled slightly, the remaining hurt in his eyes slowly fading away, “I trust you, Kokichi,”_ _ _ _

____Trust. It was something Kokichi didn’t have. And didn’t deserve._ _ _ _

______After saying their goodbyes, Kokichi quickly made his way to Kaito’s house, a slight sense of dread enveloping him.  
___________________________________  
When he got to Kaito’s home, he quietly knocked on his apartment door. Silently, he wished that Kaito wouldn’t answer. There was a fleeting thought of a wanting to go back to Rantaro. To have Kokichi’s fingers back in the silky olive hair. To have his warm lips on his again… _ _

____But those thoughts changed when Kaito opened the door._ _ _ _

____Kaito looked immaculate. With his tight shirt and flushed expression, he was absolutely handsome in the dim light.  
But his slouched expression and overly flushed body made it obvious he was drunk. And the smell. Oh god the smell. He stank of beer and god knows what else. Probably vomit too. _ _ _ _

____“Kokichi,” Kaito said, sending a shiver up his spine._ _ _ _

____Kokichi stepped inside and closed the door. Instantly, Kaito’s lips were on his. Tonight, he tasted of heavy whiskey mixed in with lemonade. Kokichi bit Kaito’s lip, an action he did often. Kaito let out a soft growl before Kokichi was pinned against the door, his arms raised._ _ _ _

____‘I want this,’ Kokichi thought as the two made their way to the bedroom._ _ _ _

____‘I want Kaito,’ He thought as his shirt was thrown across the room._ _ _ _

____He let out a few soft moans as the taller bit his neck without mercy, hickeys being left on his pale neck._ _ _ _

____For a fleeting moment, he thought of Rantaro. He thought of his gentle kisses and soft lips. He thought of his intense emerald eyes and the affection behind them. The serene look on his face as the two danced, as if he were having the time of his life. Everything about him was what Kokichi wanted._ _ _ _

____Thoughts of Rantaro lingered as Kaito loomed over Kokichi._ _ _ _


	2. Strange Love

When Kokichi called Rantaro that night, he thought that his heart was playing games with him. Rantaro’s heart did that often. It made him dream of the other boy on days when he felt desperate for a sight of Kokichi. He often dreamt of him in the mornings when he was barely awake. Often, Rantaro would think he saw Kokichi next to him in his small bed. He swore he could see the smaller boy’s face in a peaceful expression and his chest slowly rising and then falling. But one blink and it’d all be over. 

So when Kokichi called, he thought it was another mind trick. Another game his heart often played with him. But he blinked, and his phone was still ringing. After a beat passed, he grabbed his phone and hesitantly pressed ‘Answer’. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

Kokichi’s voice replied.  
“H-hi Rani…“ Rantaro’s heart quickened a bit, anxiety rushing through his veins. Did something bad happen? Kokichi was usually so peppy and joyful, a trait that originally made him fall for the supreme leader.   
“Kokichi?” Rantaro asked, “Are you okay?” 

“I… I don’t know,” The way Kokichi said those words worried Rantaro, as if he was unsure of his feelings. What had happened to make Kokichi fall like this? 

“Do you want me to come over?” The words slipped out of his mouth like melting snow. Silently, he hoped Kokichi said yes. There was nothing more he wanted than to hold the supreme leader in his arms. To feel his lips on Rantaro’s. To protect him. 

“Yes,” Kokichi said, his voice barely there. 

“Okay,” Rantaro said, hanging up. His heart was a mix between joy and anxiety, a bitter combination. He grabbed his coat and walked out, somewhat glad that all of he stayed behind when his sisters went to the park. 

When he got to Kokichi’s house, he didn’t realize how much help the boy needed. Wrappers from various fast food places were littered around the floor. Notebooks, pens, and pencils were all scattered around carelessly. Not to mention there was a weird horse mask hanging from the ceiling. 

“Are you okay?” He instantly asked. Kokichi’s expression formed into a fake grin with his hands going behind his back, “Of course Rani! I’m absolutely PERFECT ya know?” 

Rantaro felt pity for the boy. So he tried his best to give a reassuring smile. 

Rantaro may not know many things, but he certainly knew Kokichi was not okay.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Somehow, their conversation led him to a hipster nightclub. And, after a weird conversation with Juro, they got in easily.   
Inside, it smelled like a mix between lavender and gin. It was so strong that Rantaro’s eyes started to water once they walked in. But, somehow, Kokichi walked on confidently. As if he were the boss of Troy. His lavender eyes sparkled as the two observed the crowd, most likely getting high off the energy of this place. He was on the balls of his feet, his fist clenched as he slightly bounced; an action Rantaro found cute. As everyone danced and sometimes sang, his eyes were only on Kokichi. 

God, he was hopeless. 

He saw Kokichi take a glance from him when he finally tore his eyes away to look at the club. Rantaro gulped but then smiled. Clubs weren’t really his thing. The loud music, the strong smell of alcohol, the intoxicated people. He’d rather stay at home and cuddle. 

Suddenly, Rantaro felt the atmosphere change. Instead of the friendly pub vibe he felt from earlier, he saw people acting like he expect people to act in clubs. A bit slutty, but having a good time. He wanted that. 

Kokichi looked at him, Rantaro looked back. They both nodded and Kokichi grabbed his hand.

Rantaro swore he felt himself soar. 

Kokichi’s hand was incredibly soft. Soft and warm. He had daydreamed about holding his hand before multiple time but… the real thing was different. His small grip, his smooth skin, his everything. He loved it. As their hands intertwined, he realized that feeling 100x. 

Then, they got to dance floor. 

Rantaro swore that Kokichi was and is the sexiest thing on the planet. 

His eyes were closed as he shook his hips to the left, then to the right. It was somewhat clear that Kokichi had no idea how to dance but goddamn he was good at faking it. He noticed many people stared and glared at them all. Just for one night, he wanted to pretend that Kokichi was his. 

His. Kokichi was his. Maybe Kokichi didn’t see it that way but that didn’t mean Rantaro couldn’t pretend. For tonight, it was his hand that Kokichi was holding, Not Kaito’s. It was Rantaro that Kokichi was dancing with. Just for this night, Kokichi was Rantaro’s. And Rantaro was Kokichi’s. 

He wanted to kiss him. Rantaro was never a man of instinct but he allowed his hands move to Kokichi’s hips. 

Kokichi was suddenly close to him. 

He heard his heartbeat in his ears as he asked if he could kiss Kokichi. He swore that his heart would’ve burst out when Kokichi was the first one to kiss.   
Kissing Kokichi Ouma was like kissing the dark. It sucked you, it was dangerous, but yet it was so alluring and almost enchanting. Kokichi Ouma was enchanting. 

Then Kaito ruined it. Rantaro knew it was Kaito once Kokichi excused himself to leave. Kokichi didn’t look back but Rantaro did. He should’ve known. 

He should’ve known that Kokichi would be taken away from him. He was silly for pretending that Kokichi was his when he clearly belonged to another man.

> _Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_  
>  Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me  
> And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream  
> They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak 

Those words were the first thing Rantaro heard when he finally tuned back into the world. He shook his head. The song was clearly about sex and drugs, things he had no interest in. But yet… it somehow reminded him of what would happen if Rantaro and Kokichi started a relationship. Kokichi acted like a king, people would wonder what their king looks when he’s weak.

Somehow, he found the courage to go look for Kokichi outside. 

He would realize later that he wished he hadn’t.   
___________________________________________________________________________

The walk home was lonely without Kokichi’s constant chatter. Rantaro bit his lip as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The night felt like a bitter cold instead of the usual relaxed chill of the summer. Or perhaps it was only Rantaro who felt the cold. Regardless, he still had goosebumps. 

He heard footsteps behind him and tensed up. For all he knew, he could get mugged and/or killed. He would rather come back home to his sisters tonight instead of dying. So he looked back, praying that it wasn’t some homeless guy with a knife. 

But, to his surprise, it was Maki Harukawa. 

He felt his shoulders lose all their tension. Sure, Maki was quite dangerous but he knew that she wouldn’t kill him due to his status as a classmate. Rantaro smiled as Maki stopped walking. 

“Maki,” He said, his voice breezy. 

“Rantaro,” Maki said, her voice nonchalant but her eyes slightly tense. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Rantaro laughed awkwardly while his hand scratched the back of his head, “Well, shouldn’t I always be suspicious of the Ultimate Assassin?”

Maki’s eyes relaxed at that and she nodded, “Fair enough. I’m off to Kaito Momota’s apartment,” 

Rantaro froze. He suddenly felt a sense of dread of what was happening in Kaito’s place. Best outcome is that Kokichi isn’t even at his place. Worst… they could be having sex. 

“I should accompany you. I don’t want anything bad happening while you’re on your way,” 

Maki sighed while twiddling with one of her pigtails, sighing, “If you insist,” 

The walk to Kaito’s was silent. Rantaro didn’t even bother to make conversation because his head was too busy whirring. Each step the two took was filled with anxious thoughts of what they would see. Now, Rantaro wasn’t worried about Kokichi having sex with Kaito; he was scared of what Maki’s reaction would be. Maki was proven to be emotionally driven and to be quite fond of Kaito. If she caught them making love… he would rather not imagine what would happen.

“So,” Rantaro said, “What brings you to Kaito’s house?” 

“Are you always this nosy,” Maki deadpanned. She then sighed, “He called me and… said some words. Then he told me to come over,” Maki seemed… embarrassed? She pulled back a lock of her hair behind her ears. 

“Ah,” Rantaro said, “Well, I’m hoping you’ll be safe while at his house,”

“I can handle him. He’s most likely drunk anyways. I’ve handled drunk Kaito before,”

That statement led to curiosity. Maki took care of a drunk Kaito? What had happened? Did anything happen? Was she okay? Did they kiss that day? …was Maki the reason Kokichi and Kaito broke up? 

Most likely. 

After twenty minutes of useless chatter and awkward silences, they finally made it. 

Kaito’s apartment was just your usual apartment that HPA. It was beige, plain, and big. But Maki was smiling at it as it were the most wonderful house. 

Rantaro gulped as he watched Maki climb the stairs of the apartment. He followed her, much to Maki’s confusion. Once they got to the floor Kaito was on, they both stood and waited. 

“So,” Maki said, “You should leave now,”

Rantaro shook his head, “...I need to check something,”

“In his house?” Maki raised an eyebrow while still seeming apathetic to the situation. 

Rantaro laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, “Uhm… yeah,”

Maki shrugged, “Okay. Whatever,”

Maki then pulled out a key she had, possibly Kaito’s spare, and unlocked the door. That’s when Rantaro heard them. Moans and talking. It sounded like Kaito’s attempt at dirty talk while drunk. Maki froze, her fists clenched and her face impossible to read. Her twintails seemed to be disheveled and messy the more she twiddled with them. Maki looked the definition of annoyed and angered currently. 

“I was right…,” Rantaro whispered. Maki turned to face him, her nose wrinkled and her eyes deadly. 

“Knew what?” She asked coldy, her eyes sinking into Rantaro’s soul. 

Rantaro gestured to the bedroom, “That,”

Maki said nothing. Instead, she only walked towards his bedroom, her boots making heavy steps. She walked in while Rantaro followed, shaking slightly while wringing his hands. Maki’s steps were heavy, like stones hitting wood. 

That’s when everything fell apart. 

Maki grabbed Kaito and Kokichi by the arms and dragged them roughly up to face her, her eyes gleaming a dangerous sheen. Her eyes darted to Kokichi, her grip tight on his arm that it started to turn white. 

“What are you doing to Kaito?” She asked, her voice a deadly mixture of fire and ice. The flames of anger could be heard but yet her icy stare combined with her hot voice, creating a toxic concoction of emotions. Kokichi yelped from Maki’s grip before Kaito spoke, his speech slurred and his face flushed from the alcohol, “Leave us, Maki Roll. We’re fucking,”

Maki’s grip on Kaito intensed, making the male growl slightly. That’s when Rantaro stepped in. He placed a hand on Maki’s shoulder and her head whipped back to him, her eyes a deadly fire and a chilling ice. 

“What,”

Rantaro gulped. Just the sight of her eyes made Rantaro’s heart quicken with anxiety. But he took a deep breath before speaking, “Please, calm down,”

Maki’s glare on him intensed, “What’s it matter to you?” She hissed out. 

Rantaro looked at Kokichi, who had been silent for this whole encounter, “Kokichi is my friend,” The word ‘friend’ was bitter on Rantaro’s lips, “I can deal with him. You talk to Kaito,” 

There was a certain look in Maki’s eyes. A mixed look of defeat and… a sorrow he could not describe, along with enragement. The sorrow could only be described with one word, 

_Despair. ___

__Rantaro shook the thought out of his head. No, that happened months ago. He couldn’t let simple words give him flashbacks._ _

__But still, Maki nodded before loosening her grip on Kokichi, allowing him to fall on the bed. Kokichi instantly scrambled to Rantaro, his small body going against Rantaro’s. Rantaro felt his heartbeat quicken with affection for the other. But he couldn’t think about his unrequited love for the supreme leader. Currently, he had other things to worry about, like getting Kokichi to a safe place._ _

__“You’re insane, Rantaro,” Maki muttered as the two boys left the room and Maki’s rage._ _

__“Thank you,” Kokichi whispered, his voice hoarse._ _

__“Are you okay?” Rantaro asked, his voice full of concern with an underlying hint of his affections._ _

__“Now I am,”_ _

__That answer made him feel as if he were soaring.  
____________________________________________________________________________ _

__Rantaro took Kokichi to his house, as Kokichi had felt his keys at Kaito’s place. They were able to walk in quietly without disturbing any of the sisters from their sleep. Once they got to Rantaro’s room, he closed the door gently while Kokichi plopped on Rantaro’s small bed._ _

__“So,” Kokichi started, seemingly calmed down now._ _

__“So,” Rantaro repeated._ _

__“It’s been a wild night,” Kokichi said, closing his eyes for a moment._ _

__“Yeah…,”_ _

__“But I’d do it again,”_ _

__Rantaro looked up, “What?”_ _

__Kokichi’s eyes were still closed, “I’d do it again,” he said simply._ _

__“What? Why?”_ _

__“Because, there’s a certain rush to nights like these. Like, you’re so pumped up that you do impulsive things. It’s so… mind boggling. I love it, don’t you?”_ _

__Rantaro couldn’t think for a moment before he allowed his mouth to speak before his mind, “I think I love you more,”_ _

__Rantaro felt a chill when he said that. A chill and a heat. Somehow, he had slipped up. Rantaro Amami wasn’t supposed to slip up. He was supposed to be mature and calm always. But somehow, possibly due to the lateness of the night, he had confess his feelings in six words._ _

__Kokichi was silent for a while before saying, “Rantaro?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Wanna feel that rush I was talking about?”_ _

__“Sure,”_ _

__Then, Kokichi went up and kissed him again._ _

__How could an action so simple make Rataro feel like crying? He wasn’t even sad, he was just… emotional. When one’s heart’s emotions are so full, they turn into tears apparently. So that’s what he did. He let small tears roll down his cheeks as the kiss continued. It was simple and sweet._ _

__Was this how Kokichi felt about tonight?_ _

__Once they separated, they just stared at each other for a while. Amethyst meeting emerald. Kokichi wiped the remaining of Rantaro’s tears with his thumb, smiling as he did._ _

__“Rani, could you sleep with me tonight?”_ _

__Rantaro inhaled sharply before nodding._ _

__The two attempted to settle into the twin sized bed. They ended up in a slightly uncomfortable position were Rantaro was holding Kokichi. But yet, it was worth it.  
That morning, he was glad that the Kokichi next to him wasn’t a dream._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little promo thing)  
> On Amino, there's an Amino for Oumami! If you wanna meet me or some other people who also like this rare pair, then please join! Just search up "Oumami" and you should see it!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic! I'll be waiting to see you on Oumami Amino!

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON POKER CARDS.  
> I just got inspired by that one song everyone hears on the radio ALL THe A TIME. Don't ask how. 
> 
> Also, it took really long to write this?? Like, it took me around three days or so to write this. That is sad for me.  
> ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
